Eine magische Mission: Schloßwächter
by Kai Aquila
Summary: Neji, Naruto, Kiba inclusive Akamaru , Sakura, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro und Temari werden nach Hogwarts geschickt um Harry und den Rest zu beschützen. Ideen von Ammie Hawk und Overlyinspired.


Titel: Eine magische Mission: Schloßwächter

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder Naruto noch Harry Potter.

Autor: Kai Aquila (hab mich mal kurzerhand umbenannt)

Anmerkung: So, mein zweiter Versuch an einem Harry Potter/Naruto Crossover. Ich muss dazu sagen, dass viele Ideen in dieser Geschichte nicht von mir, sondern von den englischen Fanfiction Autoren Ammie Hawk und Overlyinspired und deren Geschichten Castle Guards: A Naruto, Harry Potter Crossover und Magical Mission sind. Ich bedanken mich recht herzlich bei ihnen, dass ich mir einige Dinge abgucken darf.

Warnung: In dieser Geschichte wird es wahrscheinlich irgendwann mal shonen ai, vielleicht sogar yaoi geben, natürlich nichts grafisches, zumindest was Yaoi angeht. Wem das nicht gefällt, der sollte das hier halt nicht lesen oder die entsprechenden Stellen auslassen.

Kapitel 1: Mission Details

Vier maskierte Figuren näherten sich dem Turm in der Mitte des Dorfes. Warum? Weil sie für eine Mission verlangt worden waren natürlich. Der mit der Fuchsmaske landete vor dem Tor, gefolgt von dem Falken, dem Wolf und dem Tiger. Nachdem der Fuchs das Areal überprüft hatte, bedeutete er den anderen drei mit ihm einzutreten. Sie gingen den Weg zur Spitze des Turmes und hielten vor einer Tür. Der Fuchs nickte den zwei maskierten Torwächtern zu und sie klopften sachte an dem schweren Eichen Portal.

„Herein!", rief eine ziemlich genervt klingende weibliche Stimme von der anderen Seite.

Die vier Personen traten ein und fielen sofort auf ein Knie vor der blonden Frau hinter dem Schreibtisch, alle von ihnen sich des bärtigen Fremden zu ihrer Linken bewusst.

„Sie haben nach uns verlangt, Lady Hokage?", fragte der Fuchs, wobei er seinen Kopf hob um die Führerin seines Dorfes anzusehen.

„In der Tat," Sie nickte. „ich habe eine Mission für dich und deine Truppe.

„Oh?" Eine Braue hob sich hinter der Maske, nicht, das die Frau es sehen hätte können.

„Du und deine Truppe werdet, zusammen mit einem hochrangigen Medizinninja, für ein Jahr in einer ausländischen Schule stationiert." Der Hokage blickte in die blauen Augen des Fuchs Anbu. „Das," Sie zeigte auf den alten Mann. „ist euer Auftraggeber."

Der Fuchs nickte dem seltsam aussehenden Mann respektvoll zu, obwohl er innerlich bezweifelte, ob er ihn ernst nehmen sollte mit seinem langen bluen Gewand und dem spitzen Hut.

„Hallo.", grüßte der Mann mit leichtem Akzent, seine blauen Augen glänzend hinter seinen Halbmond Gläsern. „Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore. Ich habe gehört ihr wärt die besten eures Alters die dieses Dorf zu bieten hat."

Obwohl es höfflich klang, versteiften sich die vier Anbu leicht bei der unbeabsichtigten Beleidigung. Sicher, sie waren der jüngste Trupp in Kraft im Moment, aber sie waren auch einer der besten, niemals hatten sie eine Mission nicht mit der nötigen Genauigkeit erfüllt.

„Sie sind die besten die ich habe," Der Hokage knirschte mit den Zähnen und tat ihr bestes den ignoranten Mann vor ihr nicht anzufauchen. „Tatsächlich ist ihr Führer." Sie deutete auf den Fuchs. „Gerade zu meinem Nachfolger erklärt worden, sollte ich aus dem Leben scheiden."

„Meinen sie das ernst, Großmutter Tsunade?" Alle Manieren und Professionalität verließ den Fuchs beim Klang der Worte des Hokages.

„Natürlich tue ich das, Balg." Sie funkelte ihn gespielt böse an. „Dein Training wird beginnen, sobald du von dieser Mission zurück bist. Und ich glaube dich gebeten zu haben mich nicht so zu nennen."

„Verzeiht mir, Lady Tsunade." Er beugte seinen Kopf, mehr für den Gast, als dass er es wirklich so meinte.

„Sprechen sie bitte weiter, Dumbledore.", bat Tsunade den alten Mann, wieder zu übernehmen.

„Ich bin der Schulleiter einer Schule in England, bekannt als Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei." Wenn er eine Reaktion auf seine Bekanntmachung erwartet hatte, wurde er enttäuscht von den professionellen Anbu vor ihm. „Dort gibt es einige Studenten die dieses Jahr Schutz benötigen werden und ich hoffe ihr werdet euch für diese Aufgabe zur Verfügung stellen."

„Hai.", stimmten die vier gemeinsam zu.

„Ich habe auch ein paar Ninja aus dem Dorf versteckt hinter dem Sand angeheuert, damit unsere Bündnisse mit den versteckten Ninja Dörfern nicht als einseitig betrachtet werden. Außerdem bewirkt das, dass jeder Schüler an zwei Mann Team aus Beschützern zur Verfügung gestellt wird."

„Normalerweise läuft das nicht so, Dumbledore." Der Hokage gab ihm einen angespannten Blick. „Eine eingefahrene Truppe Ninjas mit Fremden zu verbinden kann leicht Konflikte hervorrufen."

„Ich hoffe dass, da ich die besten aus beiden Dörfern habe, das kein Problem sein wird." Der Magier lächelte freundlich.

„Sie können nur froh sein, dass Gaara unser Verbündeter ist.", murmelte der Fuchs leise.

„Ich werde euch weitere Informationen über eure Aufgaben und euer Team geben sobald wir in England sind, wie es aussieht haben wir wenig Zeit und müssen bald los." Dumbledore nickte den maskierten Figuren vor ihm zu.

„Ihr habt eine halbe Stunde um eure Sachen zu packen, auf Wiedersehen zu sagen und euch hier zu treffen. Ich erwarte von euch nur das nötigste einzupacken, Klamotten werdet ihr in Großbritannien erhalten. Der Medizinninja wird bereit sein sobald ihr zurück seid.", entließ sie Tsunade mit einer knappen Handbewegung.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren alle Anbu wieder da, fertig bepackt mit einem Rucksack über ihren Schultern. Begleitet wurden sie von einem weißbraunen Hund von der Größe eines Ponys. Sie nickten der Hokage und Dumbledore zu, aber der Fuchs stoppte, als er den Medizinninja erblickte, mit dem sie arbeiten würden.

„Sakura?", fragte er überrascht, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte.

„Sir," Sie verbeugte sich respektvoll vor dem höherrangigen Ninja. Innerlich verfluchte sie jedoch die verdammten Masken die die Elitegruppe trug. Sie wusste, dass einer von ihnen ein vormaligen Klassenkameraden an der Ninjaakademie gewesen war, Kiba Inuzuka, da Akamaru, des genannten Ninjas Hund, hier war, aber sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wer die anderen Anbu waren.

„Sehr gut." Dumbledore musterte die Gruppe abschätzend, bis er den riesigen Hund bemerkte. „Ich fürchte dieser Hund wird nicht tragbar sein auf dieser Reise.", sagte er entschuldigend.

„Wenn Akamaru nicht mitkommen darf, dann bleibe ich ebenfalls hier." Der Wolf Anbu verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Akamaru und Kiba sind unzertrennlich." Tsunade zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und ich hätte sie nicht empfohlen, wenn ich mir ihrer Fähigkeiten nicht absolut sicher wäre. Akamaru wird eine große Hilfe auf dieser Mission sein. Obwohl ich dir, Kiba, ein Verwandlungsninjutsu raten würde um ihn kleiner zu machen."

Der Wolf Anbu seufzte und formte einige schnelle Handsiegel. Der Hund schrumpfte zurück in seine alte Welpenform mit einer Rauchwolke. Nachdem die Prozedur beendet war hüpfte Akamaru in die Arme seines Besitzers. Dumbledore nickte zufrieden und fischte aus seiner Tasche einen alten, abgetragenen Sneaker.

„Wenn bitte jeder den Portschlüssel ergreifen würde, wir verlassen diesen Ort jetzt gleich." Er hielt ihnen den Schuh hin. „Ein einziger Finger wird genügen und Kiba, du solltest deinen Hund besser gut festhalten."

Die fünf Ninja traten vor und ergriffen das Item. Als alle einen Finger damit in Verbindung gebracht hatten, leuchtete der Schuh plötzlich blau und alle fühlten ein leichtes ziehen hinter ihrem Bauchnabel.

Anmerkung: Jetzt wechseln wir die Sprache, davor war alles auf Japanisch, jetzt sind wir aber in England und deshalb wird die meiste Zeit Englisch gesprochen, Japanisch wird unterstrichen.

Sie landeten in einem dürftig erleuchteten Raum und nur durch das viele Training, blieben die Ninja auf ihren Füßen. Die fünf Ninja sahen sich in dem alten Haus um, während Dumbledore den Schuh wieder einsteckte und zur Tür am Ende einer schmalen Treppe ging.

„Guten Abend alle zusammen.", grüßte Dumbledore die Leute in dem Raum hinter der Türe. „Ich nehme an, die anderen sind schon da? Es wird nicht lange dauern, ich habe nur kurz die verbleibenden Austauschstudenten geholt."

„Dumbledore-sama?", fragte der Fuchs und warf seiner Truppe einen Blick zu, um zu sehen ob sie irgendetwas von dem, was der alte Mann gesagt hatte verstanden hatten. „Sir, was reden sie?"

„Natürlich." Der Schulleiter schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Tür. „Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen." Er murmelte etwas leise und die Shinobi fühlten etwas wie Wasser über sie fließen, was ein kribbliges Gefühl zurückließ. „Nun werdet ihr fähig sein Englisch zu verstehen und zu sprechen. Ihr werdet noch fähig sein Japanisch zu interagieren, aber ihr müsst euch jetzt bewusst dafür entscheiden. Bevor ihr euch zu euren Schützlingen gesellt, solltet ihr erstmal eure Mitstreiter kennen lernen und wir sollten den Organisationsteil hinter uns bringen."

Dumbledore führte die Ninja in eine kleine Stube wo drei andere Personen warteten. Die Konohaninja blieben überrascht stehen, als sie ihre Mitstreiter erkannten, obwohl zwei von ihnen ebenfalls Masken trugen. Die Anbu fielen auf die Knie.

„Lord Kazekage." Der Fuchs legte eine Faust auf seine Brust zum Salut.

„Bitte lass den Titel weg." Der Rotschopf schüttelte leicht den Kopf, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. „Für das nächste Jahr werde ich mal wieder einfach nur Gaara sein."

„Okay, Gaara." Der Fuchs gluckste leise und bedeutete den anderen aufzustehen.

„Nun, es sieht so aus, als würdet ihr euch bereits kennen." Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue und musterte den Fuchs und den stoischen Rotschopf. „Das ist gut, es erspart mir die Unannehmlichkeit euch einander vorstellen zu müssen, abgesehen mal von dem Fakt, dass sechs von euch Identitätsverheimlichende Masken tragen, welche ich euch bitten muss, zu entfernen."

„Entschuldigen sie, Sir.", widersprach Sakura entrüstet. „Anonymität ist ihr Job, es ist hochgradig respektlos etwas Derartiges von ihnen zu verlangen."

„Mag sein." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Diese Mission ist jedoch eine Geheimmission und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand weiß, dass sich Ninjas an dieser Schule befinden."

„Also gut." Der Fuchs nickte.

Er warf seinen drei Gefährten einen Blick zu und signalisierte ihnen, seinem Befehl zu folgen. In Einstimmigkeit lösten die Ninja die Bänder, die ihre Masken am rechten Ort hielten. Die beiden Sunaninja taten es ihnen nach. Sakura keuchte auf, als sie die Gesichter hinter den Masken erblickte und der Kazekage grinste.

„Nun, Naruto, es sieht so aus als würden wir wieder einmal miteinander arbeiten." Der Rotschopf verschränkte seine Arme über der Brust.

„Ja, sieht so aus." Der Blonde grinste seinen alten Freund an.

„Es tut mir Leid euch zu unterbrechen." Dumbledore räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Aber ich werde euch jetzt eure Schützlinge zuteilen."

„Sir, dürfte ich bitte?" Naruto hob seine Hand um den Magier zu bremsen. „Ich glaube Gaara und ich kennen die Stärken und Schwächen unserer Teamkameraden am besten, es wäre vielleicht effektiver, wenn wir das übernehmen."

„In Ordnung." Dumbledore sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Auch wenn ich empfehlen würde die beiden Mädchen zusammen zu stecken, da eines eurer Ziele ebenfalls ein Mädchen ist."

„Okay." Naruto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also sind Sakura und Temari ein Team."

„Ich plane außerdem eines der Teams auf drei unterschiedliche Individuen anzusetzen.", fügte Dumbledore hinzu.

„Shino." Naruto blickte zum Käfer Shinobi. „Und Kiba." Naruto grinste. „Hm, wer möchte in ein Team mit Gaara?"

„Kankuro." Der Rotschopf erwiderte Narutos Blick. „Es sei den du wolltest mit mir in ein Team, Naruto. Du und meine Geschwister sind die einzigen, die ich wohl nicht in einem unbeobachteten Moment um die Ecke bringen werde."

„Stimmt." Naruto gluckste. „Aber ich dachte es wäre das beste, wenn du und ich nicht in einem Team sind, da wir beide die Anführer unserer Trupps sind. Also kommt Neji zu mir."

„Uh-hm." Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Da ihr euch jetzt entschieden habt, wer mit wem in ein Team kommt, werde ich euch nun eure Ziele geben. Temari und Sakura, ihr werdet beide auf Miss Hermione Granger aufpassen. Gaara und Kankuro, euer Ziel ist Ronald Weasly, bekannt als Ron. Naruto und Neji, ihr werft ein Auge auf Harry Potter, da Lady Tsunade sehr hoch von euren Fähigkeiten sprach und er der einzige Grund ist, warum ich euch überhaupt anzuheuern gezwungen bin. Das führt dazu dass Kiba und Shino auf die restlichen drei Weasly Kinder, Fred, George und Ginny Acht geben müssen. Ihr beiden müsst ihnen nicht ständig auf den Fersen sein, wie ich es von den anderen erwarte, ich ernenne sie sowieso nur zu euren Zielen, da ihre Mutter sich im Moment große Sorgen um ihre Sicherheit macht." Er verteilte an jede Gruppe Bilder, sodass sie ihre Ziele identifizieren konnten. „Alles was iohr für euren Aufenthalt in Hogwarts brauchen werdet befindet sich in euren Zimmern. Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr euch den Rest des Tages so gut wie möglich über Hogwarts informiert. Ich sehe euch dann morgen in der Schule. Eure Ziele sind übrigens unten, also falls ihr euch zu ihnen gesellen möchtet, nur zu."

Dumbledore verließ mit einem letzten Blick auf die Ninja den Raum und schloss die Tür mit einem sachten Klicken. Die Shinobi starrten einander erstaunt an.

„Das sollte keine A-Rang Mission sein.", seufzte Kankuro. „Warum kriegen wir Babysitten aufs Auge gedrückt?"

„Hinter dieser Mission steckt mehr, als wir vielleicht auf den ersten Blick erkennen mögen." Neji sah die anderen an. „Es gibt etwas, das Dumbledore uns nicht erzählen will."

Die anderen Shinobi nickten in Einverständnis.

„Okay, ich gehe dann mal zu unseren Schützlingen." Naruto zuckte mit den Achseln und praktizierte ein Verwandlungsninjutsu in seine normalen Klamotten. „Kommt irgendjemand mit oder lernt ihr jetzt was Dumbledore vorgeschlagen hat? Ich persöhnlich glaube ja nicht, dass diese Leute mir irgendwas beibringen können. Ich meine, konnte irgendjemand von euch Chakra spüren bei ihnen? Sie sind wie ganz normale Zivilisten."

„Es gibt immer etwas zu lernen, Naruto." Sakuro rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Außerdem denke ich, dass sie etwas anderes als Chakra benutzen, etwas das mit Hexerei und Zauberei zu tun was die Schule unterrichtet."

„Sicher Sakura, wie auch immer." Der Blonde winkte ihren Kommentar ab, als er aus der Tür und die Stufen hinunter ging.

Neji warf dem pinkhaarigen Mädchen einen Blick zu und sie nickte verständnisvoll.

„Wir sollten ihm folgen.", seufzte der langhaarige Shinobi, sich ebenfalls seine normalen Klamotten antransformierend (Ich glaube dieses Wort existiert nicht mal). „Wer weiß in welche Schwierigkeiten er sich sonst noch bringen wird."


End file.
